


The Devil Inside: Coda 11x10

by Speary



Series: Season 11 Coda Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10, Castiel's POV, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Lucifer's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil is inside Castiel's head. He is looking for truths that can be used to manipulate those that Cas loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside: Coda 11x10

“The truth will set you free.” The voice of the preacher pounded out of the church. And then in a louder volume, “I said, the truth, the absolute truth will set you free.” 

He smiled as he strolled past, cocky and full of the confidence that comes with knowing that the world is his. He paused in mid-step and contemplated. He looked down paths of memories and saw a gurgling mass of preacher-man and smiled. It was Castiel’s memory. It was not similar really to what he was hearing outside of this other church, but it was close enough. _My brother has no sense of style._  He turned and walked up the steps into the church. _I’ve always been a fan of sequels._

 

* * *

 

 

Cas walked down dark halls. All of the doors were open. He closed them all one by one. As he passed each room, he peered inside to find familiar scenes. Dean sleeping on his bed, headphones drowning out the world. Sam sat in a chair, long legs propped up on his bed. There were also rooms where he found himself, and that was totally not surreal. He reached out to the walls to steady himself. He was growing dizzy. The hall was filling with light. He had to close the doors before it got in. He moved faster.

 

* * *

 

 

He chucked the coat before he even got two steps back out onto the street. It was bloody. He could have cleaned it, but it didn’t suit him. His white button up was bloody too, but he decided to preserve that. It was pure and somewhat ironically suited to his existence. He danced a little jig up the sidewalk even kicking up his heels to the side as he went. Lucifer smiled. He had never felt so alive.

Sam was an excellent vessel. Truly he was top notch, grade A, tasty. Castiel though, now that was a whole new level of quality. This was a vessel uniquely crafted by god. It was special in a way that Lucifer hadn’t expected. _Roomy._  He grinned with the thought. He was exploring the world around him and in him too. _So much to see in here._  He almost said it aloud, but what would be the point of that?

 

* * *

 

 

He could hear Lucifer’s words floating down the hall on beams of bright white light. They were laughter and general mirth. He was searching for moments of use. Some things were not locked away fast enough. Lucifer saw, Castiel’s anguish as Hannah perished. Lucifer watched on a loop the cycle of Hannah’s grace flaring and burning out on the end of the blade. He ate up Castiel’s anger and sorrow. He grew happier as he drew in the emotions that now belonged to him.

The hall never seemed to end. It was Hell, then it was Heaven, then it was the bunker again. Doors. They stretched out in a row toward eternity. The light was at his back. It moved past him into a room. _Ohhhh,_ it sang out like the beginning of a song. _This is what I was looking for._  And Cas surged past the door into the room that was not a room in the bunker but was instead Dean in the crypt, broken and bloody.

Cas reached back and closed the door as if that would fix the fact that Lucifer was already inside. It accomplished nothing. _Oh brother. This is just sad. So sad. Look at you._ And there he was cupping Dean’s cheek, his fingers sliding back onto Dean’s neck. He could still remember the feel of his hair there, the shaking of his body as he feared the damage that might rain down on him again. Cas closed his eyes, trying to block it out, but this was a memory, and there was no escaping it.

 

* * *

 

 

“You love him.” He spoke out loud and didn’t care that it was unnecessary. He knew Castiel could hear him. He liked the mockery that came from saying it out loud. He liked the truth of it too. The truth was his most valuable commodity. He loved the truth. So many people got it wrong. They thought that he was a great lover of lies. He was fine enough with lies, but at the end of the day, if you really wanted to hurt someone, you needed the truth.

Castiel’s hidden truths were proving to be glorious. “Does he love you, brother?” Of course he got no answer. Castiel ran on ahead of him, blocking him from doors that contained more of the great truths, the answers that would be so fun to have at his disposal. He would do much with what this angel had in his head. “Why did our father spend so much energy on you? Was it because you were so odd? Was it because he was trying to fix you? Poor broken Castiel.” He stared into a room where he could see Castiel laying on a bed, watching TV. 

The door closed. Lucifer bit his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. He rushed onward down another hall full of doors. Castiel was ahead of him. His stupid coat billowing out around him. Words echoed back to him past slammed doors though. Words that he thought mattered, maybe. In one room there was a yelled, “Sam!” and in another there was just the sound of a brutal beating.

He rubbed his hands together and danced along the path. Eventually he would stop. He couldn’t keep this up forever after all. Even angels need a break. _I’ll give you a break, brother. I’ll enjoy breaking you._  He laughed into the silence in his head and in the dark world. He made his way toward the real bunker, as his mind flowed down the halls of the imagined bunker. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cas worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep his thoughts and his brother’s separate forever. He was not giving up, but he wondered how long he could fight. He left open the door to their battle at Stull. He even bowed at the doorway as the light filled the space. “Idjit,” Cas said with disgust.

“Oh, now you’re that redneck cowboy guy. Silly angel, don’t know who you are anymore. Well, now breaking you went a lot faster than I thought it would.” Lucifer was laughing again, and his imagined form was falling into a pit. Sam was a hero. _I am not a hero. I am expendable._  And the scene reversed and played back again and again, the snap and his imagined form bursting into a million particles.

Snap, burst, snap, burst, snap, burst. Cas felt himself shrinking in on himself. Then he caught sight of Lucifer’s face falling. He seemed to have seen something that he did not like. The cycle slowed. Then it stopped. Everything froze in the space around them. A light from the heavens shown down on them. In an instant, his other self was made whole. Lucifer was unhappy with that.

Cas looked at him, drawing up close as he did so. When mere inches separated their faces, he said, “It must be hard, _brother_ , seeing father take such pains to help something such as me. Broken, expendable, fallen, and yet as you watch that moment play out, even you see how much I was loved.” He wasn’t sure if he believed it, but he said it with such conviction. He knew he had to sound sincere or all would be lost.

 

* * *

 

 

_I don’t need his memories. Damn him. I’ll push him deep. I’ll bury him in one of his wretched rooms. I lose him in one of his nightmares. I’ll make him run screaming though the fields of torment. I’ll drown him in endless seas. I’ll make him return when I kill them. I’ll kill them right in front of him, a thousand times in here and then out there too._

Lucifer reached out a hand as he got to the bunker. He needed to feel the solidity of it. He could hear Castiel laughing at him in his mind. He could hear him taunting him as he pushed him back, back, back. He gained control of himself though. He remembered the value of truths.

He looked back into the memories again. The hall was empty. The doors were shut. He scowled at the distance. He hated games, especially when he was not initiating them. Music rolled down the halls from nowhere. He took on the hall with quick steps that echoed out ahead of him. _Oh, Castiel. Come out, come out, come out._  He only thought the words now. He wasn’t feeling as confident as he was before.

There was a lone door that was open. He moved to it cautiously. Castiel barred his way. “You won’t be going in this one.” Castiel dropped into a crouch, like he was ready to take him. _You look foolish. What are we going to wrestle next._

Castiel smiled at him and said, “Bring it.” It was stupid. He was in charge. There was nothing this silly angel could do to stop him. He swiped his hand to the side and sent Castiel flying to the wall. Lucifer strolled past into the room. Dean and Castiel were the only two in the room. Castiel stepped up close to Dean and rested his left hand on Dean’s shoulder. He held it for a moment and let his thumb rub affection into the other man.

Dean for his part bit his bottom lip and then let his tongue dart out for a moment. They both moved to each other and kissed. Lucifer laughed. _Ah, your first kiss with the hunter. How long ago was this? You do this often?_ He looked down at Castiel lying in the corner, unable to move. Lucifer drew closer. _Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll make sure that he doesn’t have reason to miss you. I might just enjoy being you for a spell. Dean might enjoy it too._

He stepped away from Castiel and returned to the hall. He hummed out a little melody as he left the memory, ready to live in the present, and most of all to get into the bunker.

 

* * *

 

 

Truth is a precious commodity. It is something to be cherished. There had been many nights when he had thought of that moment. Dean moving closer to him, their hands finding each other. The thought of having a moment like that was something that he knew would only work in dreams. 

So that was where that moment lived. It was a special kind of truth, one that only he knew. He kept it in a memory fabricated for when he was losing faith or hope. It was a place formed from prayers and longings that he could never admit to having heard. It was a memory made from dreams that he was allowed to see so long as they never discussed them. It was more real than anything that formed in their tangible world. 

And if Dean didn’t think that it was real, that didn’t make it any less so. It also seemed real enough for Lucifer, so Cas could smile about that. He felt the smile growing large and fierce across his face. _Dean would know_. He would know, because he knew Cas. Maybe Lucifer would beat the Darkness, but in the end, he would not fool Dean. That mattered, and in the end, Cas hoped that Dean might forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. If you get bored, you can find me on Tumblr as [Spearywritesstuff](http://spearywritesstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Drop me a comment or a kudos if you liked this. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
